eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Niemand heeft nog tijd
|year = 1997 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 22nd |points = 5 |previous = De eerste keer |next = Hemel en Aarde}} Niemand heeft nog tijd was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by Mrs. Einstein. The song is an up-tempo number, with the singers bemoaning the fact that the modern world has made life convenient, but has also meant that people no longer have the time to focus on each other's needs. They sing about the need to take time to notice the world and those around. The song was performed eighth on the night, following Switzerland and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in 22nd place. Lyrics Dutch= Ooh… yeah, yeah… Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh… Ooh ooh ooh… Waar moet je heen met al je vragen Als er niemand luisteren wil? Wat doe je met je lege dagen? Het liefst zet je de tijd heel even stil Voordat je iemand hebt gevonden Die tien minuten voor je heeft Nou, dat kan wel even duren Je hoopt dat jij dan nog wel leeft Want niemand heeft nog tijd Alleen nog tijd om zich te haasten Nee, niemand heeft nog tijd Alleen nog maar om aan zichzelf te denken Nee, née, niemand heeft nog tijd Niemand heeft nog tijd Je snapt niets meer van de wereld Tijd is duur want tijd is geld Stilstaan is uit den boze Dus tempo dat is wat er telt De mensen blijven nog wel geven Staan nooit stil bij hun gevoel Snel kunnen zij per computer Nog iets storten voor het goede doel Want niemand heeft nog tijd Alleen nog tijd om zich te haasten Nee, niemand heeft nog tijd Alleen nog maar om aan zichzelf te denken Nee, née, niemand heeft nog tijd Niemand heeft nog tijd Niemand heeft nog tijd Niemand heeft nog tijd Niemand heeft nog tijd Niemand, née, née Gaan wij ooit beseffen Er is veel meer dan de factor tijd? Sta even stil, laat je verleiden Tot wat meer gevoeligheid Want niemand heeft nog tijd Alleen nog tijd om zich te haasten Nee, niemand heeft nog tijd Alleen nog maar om aan zichzelf te denken Nee, née, niemand heeft nog tijd (Niemand heeft nog tijd) Alleen nog tijd om zich te haasten (Niemand heeft nog tijd) Nee, niemand heeft nog tijd (Niemand heeft nog tijd) Alleen nog maar om aan zichzelf te denken (Niemand, née, née) Nee, née, niemand heeft nog tijd (En ik moet dit nog doen) (En ik moet dat nog doen) (En ik moet zus nog doen) Alleen nog tijd om zich te haasten (En ik moet zo nog doen) Nee, niemand heeft nog tijd Alleen nog maar om aan zichzelf te denken Nee, née, niemand heeft nog tijd |-| Translation= Ooh… yeah, yeah… Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh… Ooh ooh ooh… Where do you have to go with all your questions When no one wants to listen? What do you do with your empty days? You’d rather stop the time for a moment Until you’ve found someone Who has ten minutes for you Well, it can take a long time You wish you’re still alive by then Because no one has time anymore Only the time to hurry up No, no one has time anymore Only to think about himself No, no, no one has time anymore No one has time anymore You don’t understand anything of the world The time is expensive, because time is money Standing still is out of the question So tempo, that’s what matters Although the people are still giving They don’t linger over their feelings By computer they can quickly Deposit something for the good cause Because no one has time anymore Only the time to hurry up No, no one has time anymore Only to think about himself No, no, no one has time anymore No one has time anymore No one has time anymore No one has time anymore No one has time anymore No one, no, no Will we ever realise There’s much more than the factor time? Stand still for a moment, give in to the temptation To have some more sensitivity Because no one has time anymore Only the time to hurry up No, no one has time anymore Only to think about himself No, no, no one has time anymore (No one has time anymore) Only the time to hurry up (No one has time anymore) No, no one has time anymore (No one has time anymore) Only to think about himself (No one, no, no) No, no, no one has time anymore (And I still have to do this) (And I still have to do that) (And I still have to do this way) Only the time to hurry up (And I still have to do that way) No, no one has time anymore Only to think about himself No, no, no one has time anymore Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Category:20th Century Eurovision